Princess Of Volterra
by Twerd-team-edward
Summary: He left...They left. No reason to think of them now because Tomorrow i would be crowned Princess Of Volterra


**Disclaimer: Sadly…I do not own twilight or any of the books! I wish I did but im no Stephanie Meyer! **

**Anyways I want to thank everyone who is reading this and …well I hope you enjoy!**

**Bella's Dress: ****.**

**Bella's room: ****.**

**Bella's closet: ****.**

* * *

**It was Saturday today in Volterra and I sat in my room picking apart the seems of my blanket. I was a vampire now and I particularly enjoyed my heightened senses. It's been twenty-five years since my change and I discovered being a creature of the night isn't all that great. **

**Tomorrow was the day I would get crowned Princess of Volterra and I was very excited about going dress shopping with Heidi. Ever since the Cul..the Cullen's …left I've became Queen Bitch and If your wondering how a became a vampire, Well long story strait...Aro decided to check up on the Carlisle and his family and discovered that they left but, before he left town he and his guards tracked down my scent at there house and discovered me.**

**Aro decided to change me since he couldn't read my mind. It really paided off in the long run…I'm now the Volturi's most valuable asset.**

**I have a lot of powers…**

**Mental and Physical Shield**

**Thought sharing through a simple touch**

**Lie detection **

**Power of Elements…Fire, Air, Earth ,Water**

**The power of Beauty- Im The most Beautiful Vampire in The World …I don't count it as a power but Aro does.**

**One of my favorites is that I can Fly… not like a bat if your wondering but, more like a fairy.**

**Its said that I have the power of Seduction.**

**I can dream or sleep as you humans call it. In fact I Have to get two hours of dreaming each night.**

**I can teleport… Pretty cool huh?**

**I can cry.**

**That's it I guess. Ever since I vanished from Forks the story was that my home was broke into and I was attacked. Aro made people go back and rip apart the house but thoughtfully brought back some items of mine, like photo albums and home videos.**

**As the seams torn I pondered about the Cullen's…Every time I thought about them it was like stabbing a knife through my chest . I wondered about them often, about what they were doing now and if they were happy, if Ed…If **_**he **_**had found a mate yet. I haven't told anyone here my past yet. It was to hard…to personal.**

**I shook off those bad thoughts. I was different now and had a different life so no need to think about **_**them**_** anymore.**

**A knock at my door broke me out of my thoughts.**

"**Come in." I said in my most venomous voice. I hated being disturbed, and the knew it to. **

**It was Heidi. I suddenly felt sorry for snapping. I watched as her golden…yes golden ( I got everyone to change their diet.) eyes look around my room before they landed on me. **

**My room was plain. The main two colors were a deep cream and wood brown. I had a wall that was all windows and a built in desk. It was all I really needed. Heidi didn't seem fazed by my voice at all. We had instantly clicked when I got here and now that I love to shop were like partners in crime. Felix, her mate always teases us saying that were addicts and needed help. He reminded me a lot like…a lot like Emmett.**

"**Time to go babe." Heidi called in her bell like voice. It took me awhile to get used to all these angelic like voices but, I did eventually. I rolled off my bed and into my closet, it unlike my room was filled with color. The smell of Gucci and Prada invaded my senses. I breathed in deep. Every girl was envious of my closet. It was like my own personal heaven. I pulled on my grey Burberry v-neck with some black Michael Kors mini shorts. **

**Once Heidi and I were freshened up she kissed Felix goodbye. Heidi made a move to get a way but he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her once more, very passionate. I felt a tug at my heart and had to leave for a moment. I told Heidi I would be right back and she moaned in response. My feet made no noise and I swiftly padded up to Aro's office where I knew he would be. I burst right in without even bothering to knock. **

**He looked right up from his studies. Once he saw it was me he smiled softly. "Hello, my child."Aro said. I was his favorite and its what bothered Jane most besides the fact that her power doesn't work on me. I had him wrapped around my little finger.**

"**Good afternoon Aro. I just wanted to tell you that Heidi and I are going shopping for my ball gown for tomorrow evening." I said**

"**That's wonderful. Are you excited, knowing tomorrow you will be Princess Of Volterra?" his voice drawled out a little at the end.**

"**Cant wait." I shook my head, smirking.**

"**Well off you go my dear. Have fun and best of luck." he sat up from his seat to kiss me on my cheek. Aro was like a dad to me and his brothers were like my uncles. Last year uncle Marcus got me a Ferrari and had it customized just for my pleasure. It was by far the best present I have ever received.**

**I teleported myself back down to Felix and Heidi, of course, still playing tongue hokey with each others venom coated tongues. I cleared my throat loudly and they jumped apart, looking at me. **

"**God Bella, I hate when you do that." Felix said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I giggled silently. These guys were family.**

"**Time to go." I said to a ruffled Heidi. She fluffed her hair and turned to me.**

" **Ready." she spoke with a smile on her face. Heidi waved to Felix, he winked back and she giggled.**

**We hopped into my car and Heidi turned to me, looked into my hazel eyes and said, "Bells, I know something bad happened to you in the past but, you've been alone for twenty-five years and tomorrow night I an finding you a man!" She finished with a smile. **

**I shook my head, furious. I didn't need a man and even though I hate **_**him**_** to the bottom of my nonbeating, dead heart, I knew **_**he**_** was the one that would hold it forever. "No Heidi, I do not need a man and you will not look for one for me." I glared at her, my inner bitch back. She turned out the window, away from my glare, and dropped the subject. The rest of the ride to the mall was drove in silence.**

**It turns out that we found a dress. It was kind of a turquoise strapless Ball gown. The bottom of the fabric touched the ground and puffed out a bit. I would stand out because it was a black tie event.**

**When we got back the whole house went hunting in the woods. I snagged a bear and two deer's… yummy bear is my favorite. It was a dark and peaceful night so after we got back I sat on my balcony, lost in thought. All the vampires would be here tomorrow so we would have a full house. I was excited really but sometimes I think about high school. Its silly but I would like to go back, maybe in fifty years and finish it. **

**Once I was done with my thoughts I went to my bed for my two houses of sleep. It would be a big day tomorrow but I was ready for **_**almost**_** anything.**

* * *

**AN: Hint-Hint ****J I hope you liked this! It was a little thing I thought up…Cant wait until Next Chapter! **

**Farewell my fellow readers! Until Next time !**

**Xoxo,**

**TwerdNerd**


End file.
